The Wayward World
by SpiritInTheImpala
Summary: Charlie Bradbury is joining West Hilt High School in senior year. She soon makes friends with the outcast Jo Harvelle and her clan. It's so obvious that Castiel and Dean should just hook up already, Balthazar and Garth are being fabulous and Castiel's brother Gabriel is up to his usual mischief! This time though, his target is Dean's little brother, Sam.


**Author's Note: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. Also I do not have a beta reader yet. All mistakes are my own and all reviews are appreciated! :)**

"Mom, why did we move for senior year?! I hate new schools and I'm not gonna fit in. Nobody made Hermione move for her seventh year at Hogwarts!", Charlie screamed as she was running around her bedroom to get her things ready for the first day.

"Hermione is a fictional character, Charlie!", her mother screeched back from the kitchen downstairs, "Now hurry up or you're going to be late!"

The teenager stomped downstairs wearing scuffed black Doc Marten boots, tight black jeans and a maroon t-shirt with the Hogwarts crest on it. Her mother looked her up and down and sighed, wishing Charlie had made more of an effort for her first day.

During the drive to school, her stomach was doing flips, threatening to bring back the bagel she had eaten. She occupied herself by making sure she had everything she would need in her black and white messenger bag.

"Bye, Mom." Charlie waved shyly as my mother's car pulled away. Suddenly, she found herself thrown to the ground as she was caught off guard by a mouse-like boy colliding with her left side.

"I'm sorry. Oh my God! I'm so sorry." The boy was blushing furiously as a pretty blonde girl stepped forward and held her hand out to help Charlie up. She took the hand gratefully and stood up before brushing off some dirt and dust from her jeans.

"I'm Jo, this idiot is Garth. You new?" the girl spoke so quickly it took her a second to register her words.

"Um, hey, I'm Charlie, and yeah I'm just starting senior year." Jo nodded in understanding before a grin broke out on her face and she offered to show the new girl around.

Turns out Jo and Garth were just starting senior year as well, not only that but they shared the same classes for most of the day. Charlie silently thanked whatever God was up there as they made their way to homeroom. After homeroom, they had art, double chemistry and games development. All through her classes, Charlie found herself liking Jo more and more. She had a cruel sense of humour but not so far as to seem mean. Jo loved to bitch about the popular girls, simply because they were bitches as far as Charlie could tell. Three of them were in the art class and she hated them already. They talked about her unruly red hair and her geeky t-shirt before one of them said 'Oh, she's probably gay.' and the rest giggled nastily. Thankfully Jo never noticed the look of hurt that ran over Charlie's features before she composed herself.

Soon enough the bell went to signify lunch, Jo and Garth had managed to get the three of them out of Games Development early by telling Mr Deveraux that Charlie had some forms to sign which meant they were first in the queue for food. They got their food and made their way over to Jo's usual table. Charlie jumped as a broad-shouldered guy, with dark green eyes and a grumpy expression, pulled the chair out next to her with such force that it almost broke.

"Hey gu-who are you?" he asked curiously.

"C-Charlie Bradbury. I'm new here, and you are?" she asked, going red at the stutter. It almost always re-appeared when she was scared or nervous.

"Dean Winchester." he smiled, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Hey Dean! We still going to that movie tonight?" Jo asked loudly.

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to see it." The boy replied at the same volume, his smile showing off almost all of his pearly-white teeth.

"Are you guys dating?" Charlie wondered, not really meaning to say it out loud.

Instead of recieving an answer though, Dean and Jo exchanged a look and started laughing their heads off. Even Garth joined in the laughter. Dean was busy wiping his eyes dry when another, slightly smaller boy approached the table with his head tilted and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the laughter.

"Hello Dean." the boy said, not bothering to greet Garth or Jo, he didn't even notice Charlie as his eyes were fixed on the boy whos laughter had subsided into a chuckle. His eyes, she saw, were a very bright blue, an ocean-like colour and he was dressed in a rumpled suit and tan trench coat. After moving between high schools several times though, Charlie had learned not to question what people wore or looked like. She had learned not to question people at all unless she had to.

"Charlie, this is Castiel Novak, future doctor and the least modern person you will ever meet." Dean said, gesturing to Castiel. _Castiel...strange name, strange boy as far as I can tell. Castiel? The angel? _

"Like the Angel of Thursday, yes?" Castiel finally tore his gaze away from the green-eyed boy and turned to her, he looked impressed that she would know the origin of his name.

"Yes, my mother named me and my siblings after angels of the Bible. And I am not the least modern person you will ever meet, I just have no urge to listen to modern music, watch television or movies." he said, his voice monotone and unusually deep for a teenager. Castiel sat next to Dean, a little closer than most people would sit with their friends but Dean didn't complain or shuffle his chair away. _Maybe that's why they were laughing, Dean and Castiel have a thing. This is good Charlie, they obviously accept that they are a gay couple._

Charlie was brought out of her reverie by the arrival of yet another boy at the table. Were there no girls at this school? This boy was taller than Dean but he looked younger. Perhaps not even a senior.

"Hey little brother! How's the first day back, Sammy?" Dean asked with a grin. He sounded like he was kidding but something in his eyes told me that he was really asking his brother if he was alright. Sam told Dean he was fine, then introduced himself to Charlie. Sam was a junior, a year younger than Dean but already two inches taller. The table sat in companionable silence for a while before Garth spoke up, "So is everyone coming to The Winter Soldier tonight? I can't wait! Go Cap!" This caught Charlie's attention. She knew that the second Captain America was coming out today and she felt a little upset that they probably wouldn't invite the new girl along. Dean and Sam confirmed that they were going and Castiel sighed and said that Gabriel (whoever that was) was forcing him to go with him so he too would be there. Jo gasped at this news and the whole table was soon having a mock celebration at Castiel's agreement to see the new film. Jo said she was going and that Balthazar would go as well (seriously, who are these two?) and then she asked Charlie if she was going.

"Me?" she asked stupidly and inwardly cringed at her own question. Jo gave her a nod and the whole table stared at the red-head expectantly. She was just about to agree to go when she remembered her car hadn't arrived from Missouri yet. She frowned and told them her reason for refusal when Dean butted in.

"Well, where do you live? I'll be driving Cas, Gabriel and Sammy to the theatre anyway and I can swing by and pick you up." he said with a grin.

"That would be great! Thanks, Dean." Jo said as she gave the boy a meaningful look and he winked back without Charlie seeing. Jo went red and directed her gaze to the new girl to ask what she was in next even though she knew her friend was in Theatre Studies with Garth.

The bell rang and they left the table to go to class. The theatre teacher, Ms. Talbot, introduced Charlie to the class and left them to get their notebooks out of their bags. Garth was standing with a boy who she hadn't met yet. He had sandy blond hair and an unmistakably British accent. "Oh, sorry, Charlie, this is Balthazar." Garth said with a sheepish smile.

"Ah, yes, Balthazar. The one who is coming to see Cap with us?" the girl spoke quietly to Garth for the last part but Balthazar heard me anyway.

"That would be me, darling. And I know what you're going to say already. Yes, I am British and I know my accent is annoying so no need to tell me." he said seriously but there was a hint of a smirk at the side of his lips.

"Actually, my father was English so I'm used to the accent. Not so sure about the 'darling' thing though." Charlie grinned back with a wink.

Garth seemed lost for words at her burst of confidence but it just seemed like Balthazar needed to be put in his place. After a short staring contest between Balthazar and the red-head, Ms. Talbot shouted for the class' attention. Theatre flew by quickly and she got to know Balthazar better. There was a five minute break between Theatre Studies and English Literature so she wandered to her locker only to see there were two boys standing right in front of it. Great, exactly what I need right now. I can't get into my locker and all my stuff is in the- "GABRIEL! GET YOUR TINY ASS BACK HERE SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!"

The voice was of Sam Winchester. He stormed past Charlie, covered in thick, pink goo. She was confused until she saw a small boy, who looked older than any of the other seniors sprint back past Sam cackling. Sam spun quickly and some of the goo flew off of his hair and arms...straight on to Charlie's hair and bag. She squealed and scowled at the two boys while Sam apologised several times and Gabriel stopped running to catch his breath and laugh some more. This was his mistake. Sam charged towards him, towering about six inches above him and shoving him back against the lockers. Gabriel's laughter ceased when he saw the muderous look in Sam's eyes. Sam didn't hurt Gabriel though, he simply started to rub his long, pink-goo coated hair all over Gabriel's brand-new jacket.

"NO! SAMANTHA! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! STOOOOOOOP!" Gabriel screeched to the boy in front of him. Sam continued. Then he suddenly stopped when he heard the clip-clop of heels on the corridor floor which could only mean one thing...Mrs Jody Mills was here. The headteacher stopped the fight immediately being carful not to actually touch any of the three students who were covered in the mystery goo. A few minutes later, Charlie sat in the office of Mrs Mills and tried to clean her hair with a damp towel. Sam had a few towels to himself but he wasn't allowed to sit on the chairs and Gabriel had removed his jacket and towelled it clean while he glared at Sam.

After the whole incident had been explained and the proper punishment dished out to Gabriel it was almost time for the bell at the end of the day. Mrs Mills dismissed the three seniors and they walked in silence to their lockers. Charlie grabbed her belongings and slammed the metal door, she heard two similar sounds a few lockers down.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight then, Samantha." Gabriel said in a sing-song voice as he walked towards the exit.

"Good-bye Gabriel." Sam said moodily.

"Bye-bye Samantha! See you later, Chick."

"It's Charlie...actually." She said but Gabriel was gone before she finished.

"Don't mind him. He's kind of a dick but he's Cas' big brother so we have to put up with him."

"His big brother? I thought Castiel was a senior." I enquired.

Sam explained that Castiel was actually a junior but he was in a couple senior classes along with Sam. Gabriel was a senior the same as Jo and the rest of us.

Charlie walked out into the September air and decided even though she still smelled a little bit like the goo that she actually had a great first day. Hopefully her night would be just as great!


End file.
